


ADA Barba and the Paralegal

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: ADA Rafael Barba meets a Paralegal





	1. Chapter 1

Marina Genovese has been working at New York City’s largest law firm for quite some time. She enjoys being the right hand of the attorney she supports and is good at her job. In fact, over the past year, she has begun to think about going to law school to become a lawyer. 

Marina exits the subway and walks toward her favorite coffee cart. There’s a man standing in line, sort of, talking on his cell. She’s tries to get past him to get in line, but his back is to her. He walks a few steps to the left, she walks left. He then walks to the right and she walks right. She’s annoyed and says “excuse me” but he doesn’t move, clearly not hearing her, while continuing to talk on his phone. Unsure of her next move, she taps on his shoulder. Nothing, he doesn’t move. She taps harder. “Excuse me?!” He turns around and his aqua green eyes look at her big brown eyes fringed with thick, dark lashes. 

In front of Barba is what he calls a little cutie. She’s about 5 feet tall, which is short, but sees she is wearing the most adorable heels, looking downward. They’re navy blue with bows on top. The bows are polka-dotted with crimson dots. She’s has on a grey pencil skirt with a crimson blouse with a scoop neckline and her jacket is a lightweight knit of small navy, white and crimson checks. He looks up and sees her hair is shoulder length, dark and curly, and he has an urge to reach out and touch the curls framing her face. He looks slightly downward and stares at her full, dark pink, almost red lips, and again up to those eyes. He’s not moving, and she asks, “cat got your tongue?” He looks flustered and says “uh, uh I’m sorry” and moves out of her way. She rolls her eyes and moves forward in the queue, giving her coffee order to the vendor. 

Barba speaks into his phone, “yes, I’m on my way, see you shortly,” and hangs up. The little cutie has gotten her coffee and begins to walk away, stops for a moment and turns around. She looks directly at him, staring into his green eyes and winks at him! He smiles to himself and just shakes his head. 

Later that day Barba asks Carmen “has the paperwork on the Stutman case come back from Rita Calhoun’s office yet?” “Not yet” she replies, “I’ll call over there now.” “No need” he says. “I’m meeting her for a drink and I’ll pop over to her office and see what’s causing the hold up.” 

Barba leaves and strolls over to Rita’s office. The receptionist has left for the day; Barba walks down the hall to Rita’s office. Rita’s not there, but the little cutie from this morning at the coffee cart is and she’s leaning on a file cabinet reviewing a document. He stands and watches her, thinking she’s absolutely adorable as he watches her tuck some curls behind her ear. He walks toward her, but she doesn’t see him. He gets closer and says “excuse me.” She looks up into his eyes. Oh my God, she thinks to herself. The man with the stunning eyes from this morning – dark aqua pools. She’s speechless – which doesn’t happen often! 

Rafael looks at her eyes, down to her lips, and up again to her eyes. “Cat got YOUR tongue now?” he asks, raising one eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Marina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex

“Rafael Barba, ADA Manhattan SVU” he says reaching out to shake her hand. “Marina Genovese, Paralegal, Rita Calhoun’s office” she replies as they both chuckle and shake hands. “Well this is a coincidence” Marina says. “I know you and Rita have opposed each other many times” she says, “but I’ve not had the opportunity to meet you.” “Well, the pleasure is mine Marina” Barba replies.

  
“Oh, hi Barba. What are you doing here?” Rita says entering her office. “I wanted to ask you about the Stutman documents” he replies. “I’ve just finished them, you’ll have them in the morning” she answers. “You’ve met Marina before, haven’t you?” Rita asks. “Actually, she caught my eye this morn…I met her just now” he says. Marina says “Rita, I’ve left that brief you asked for on your desk. Mr. Barba, nice to meet you” she says leaving Rita’s office and closing the door. “Likewise” Barba responds.

  
Marina walks to her office and sits in her chair. “Holy cannoli” she says to herself. “He’s really cute.” She packs up her stuff, placing her laptop in her Tory Burch tote and heads out of the office. She doesn’t want to be late to dinner at her parent’s house. Tuesday is pasta night and after meeting ADA Barba she’s got an appetite.

  
Marina walks into her parent’s home on Long Island, smelling her mother’s cooking. “Hi Mom” she says, walking toward her mother and hugging and kissing her. “Where’s Daddy?” she asks. “He went to the restaurant to see Michael” her Mom responds.  
While their home is located on the beach in an affluent section of Long Island, the Genovese’s are down-to-earth people, having earned their money from working hard. Marina’s grandparents owned an Italian restaurant on Long Island for over 50 years. Marina’s parents met there and ran the business once the elder Geneveses’ retired. Her Dad is semi-retired from the restaurant and Marina’s brother, Mark, has taken over the reigns. Marina’s Mom watches her grandchild, Stella, a couple days a week when Michael’s wife, Christine, helps at the restaurant. Marina’s grandparents lived with her parents until they died within six months of each other last year.

  
Barba and Calhoun are at the bar at Fellini’s sipping their drinks. “So, uh what’s her story?” Rafael asks Rita. “Who’s story?” Rita replies. “Marina’s story,” Barba says. Rita turns in her seat to face Barba raising an eyebrow and staring at him. Rita cannot believe that Barba is blushing. “What?!?” he says. “I, I think she’s adorable” he says. “Holy shit Rafael, are you smitten?” ask Rita. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard the word “adorable” come from your lips. I can’t remember you ever asking me about someone – not even at Harvard” she says. “And, she’s certainly not your type.” “My type? I have a type?” he says incredulously. “Besides, I can say adorable” he says. “Puppies are adorable” he says smirking. "Puppies?" Rita asks, "seriously?" "Okay, Carisi is adorable" Barba says and they both laugh loudly. “Don’t play coy with me, Barba, we go back too many years and I know you” Rita says. “She’s a nice girl, comes from a good family that lives on Long Island. She lives in the Bronx and has been a paralegal for a few years. She was engaged to a trader over at Morgan Stanley, but the bastard was a habitual cheater and she forgave him one too many times.” “She broke it off about eight months ago” Rita tells him. “Why, what are you thinking?” Rita asks. “I’m thinking she’s adorable” he says laughing.

  
A week or so later Barba is cutting through Barney’s on his walk home from the office. As he’s passing the women’s clothing section of the store he sees a petite, voluptuous brunette with long curly hair staring at a light pink cotton sweater. As he moves toward the woman, he realizes it’s Marina, Rita’s paralegal. He stops a few feet from her and says smiling, “I think the sweater is nice, but you’re adorable.” Marina turns slightly and says “ADA Barba, what a nice surprise. Are you flirting with me?” she asks. Barba hedges “I could be Marina.” Then, laughing, he says “actually, I definitely am.”

  
“Well Mr. Barba, seeing as your flirting with me, and I know I’d like to flirt back, do you have time for a drink now?” Marina asks. “First, please call me Rafael and I do have time for a drink” he responds. “Well then Rafael” Marina says taking his arm and linking hers in his, “let’s go find a spot and continue flirting.”

  
Marina and Rafael enter a restaurant with a bar that’s not crowded and thankfully isn’t too noisy. They find seats at the bar and Rafael helps her off with her coat, placing it behind her stool, which he’s pulled out for her. He removes his coat and suit jacket and sits down. The bartender approaches and asks what they’d like to have and Marina asks for a glass of very dry Chardonnay and Rafael will have a glass of Scotch, neat.

  
Once their drinks are in front of them Rafael takes his glass and raises it slightly. Marina takes her wine glass and raises it as well. “Here’s to flirting” and clinks his glass to hers. They both take a sip of their drinks. Marina asks Rafael about his job at the DA’s office and he’s more than happy to tell her about it. He explains how he and Rita met at Harvard and both went to work at large firms after graduating. Rita stayed in the private sector and Rafael moved over to the DAs office in the Bronx, eventually transferring over to Manhattan SVU. Marina asks lots of questions and he is enjoying her enthusiasm.

  
They order another round and Rafael suggests they order a couple of appetizers which Marina thinks is a good idea as she doesn’t want to get tipsy. As they eat Marina tells him about herself. She speaks about growing up on Long Island, working part time in the family business, going to Columbia and deciding that she didn’t want to work in the restaurant. She got her paralegal certification and is now currently deciding if she wants to go to law school.

  
They find they have a mutual interest in Broadway, especially musicals, and they have a long conversation about the shows they’ve seen and who’s their favorite performers. Rafael can’t take his eyes off her. She’s so animated and enthusiastic – she’s a breath of fresh air.  
When the bartender asks if they’d like another round they both decline. They look at one another and stare into the other’s eyes. “Marina?” he says. “Yes” she answers. “Are you busy Saturday night, I’d like to take you to dinner” he asks. “No, I’m not Rafael” she responds and “dinner would be great.”

  
They walk outside and they both call for an Uber. Marina’s lift will arrive first. They are facing and he looks at her eyes and her lips. He can’t help himself and leans down to kiss her, wrapping one arm around her waist and another behind her head, tangled in her curls. He presses his lips to hers and she opens her mouth slightly allowing his tongue access and their kiss becomes more passionate and heated. Rafael moves his other hand to her hair now and continues to kiss her. A car pulls up and stops at the curb and its Marina’s Uber. They slowly pull away from each other and he say’s “I’ll call you tomorrow about Saturday.” “I can’t wait” she says winking at him. He smiles as she enters the vehicle; he loves that she winks at him.

It's just after lunch on Wednesday and Barba calls over to Rita’s office. He asks to speak to Marina and she picks up the phone: “Marina Genovese.” “Rafael Barba” he replies. “Hello Rafael, how are you this afternoon?” “I’m good Marina. I really had a nice time last night. “I did too” she says. “I wanted to let you know that I’ll pick you up at 7:00 pm on Saturday, if that’s still good for you” he asks. “It’s perfect, Rafael.” “Here’s my cell number” he says, “please text me your address and I’ll see you on Saturday.” “I’m looking forward to it” she replies. “See you then.”

  
Saturday Marina sleeps in a bit and then gets a manicure and pedicure at her favorite salon. She hasn’t decided what to wear, Rafael didn’t give her an indication of where’d they be going. She knows a little black dress is always appropriate, but she’s just not feeling it. Standing in her bare feet in front of her closet she pulls out a blush color dress, along with camel color suede booties and bronze clutch purse.

  
Rafael wakes a little later Saturday and decides to catch up on some paperwork and reading. He’s trying hard to concentrate, but thoughts of Marina keep entering his mind. He is really looking forward to seeing her tonight, thoughts of her really kept him sane this week with a difficult case the SVU caught. He tells himself that he needs to work for a couple hours and then he can freely think about Marina the rest of the day – until he sees her.

  
Rafael decides to wear a brown stripe suit, with an aqua shirt and coordinating pocket square of aqua and brown paisley. No tie tonight, as he doesn’t want to appear too formal. He realizes he’s nervous, but in a good way. He’s excited to see her and he hasn’t felt this way in a long time about someone.

  
He arrives at her little single home in the Bronx at bit before seven, pulling into her driveway behind what he assumes is her vehicle. He knocks on the door and she greets him. “Hello Rafael, great to see you.” I hope you parked in the driveway” she says. “I did” he replies. “Marina, you look beautiful” he says leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You look great yourself” Marina says kissing his cheek in return noticing how good he smells.

  
Marina’s dress is pale blush silk and hits just to her knee. It’s fitted at the top, cinched at the waist and just slightly fuller at the bottom. The sleeves are short and the neckline is square, showing just a whisper of cleavage and collar bones that he wants to smother with kisses. She has the cutest short suede boots on and her feel appear so tiny. Oh my God he says to himself. Did I just say cutest? Note to self – do not tell Rita.

  
“Ready” he asks? Marina grabs her brown leather jacket and Rafael helps her to put it on. She locks the door and they walk to his car. He opens the door on her side and she scoots in. They drive into Manhattan, talking easily. They have dinner at a Cuban restaurant where Rafael orders a sampling of a bunch of dishes. They sit next to each other in a booth and between the wine, food, great conversation and looking into Rafael’s eyes, Marina realizes she’s having more fun than she’s had in a long time.

  
Rafael realizes he hasn’t laughed or smiled as much as he’s had with Marina in a long, long time. He’s looking into her eyes and realizes he is indeed smitten with her.

  
Rafael drives back to Marina’s house and pulls into her driveway. Marina looks at him and says: “don’t get the wrong idea, but would you like to come in for a while?” “We could turn a movie on” she says. “Wrong idea?” he asks? “You mean we’re not going to have wild sex hanging from your chandelier?” “I don’t even have a chandelier” Marina says, laughing “and no, we are not having wild sex” she says, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go inside” she says.  
Marina unlocks the door and turns on the television. She hands him the remote and says “find something.” She sits and pulls her booties off. “What do you want to drink” she asks?” "Scotch is fine" he replies.

Marina puts their drinks on the table in front of the couch and sits next to Rafael. "I really enjoyed dinner. I haven't had Cuban food before and I loved sharing it with you" she says turning to him. "I'm glad Marina" he responds. He lean's in and kisses her, wrapping his hand in her hair. She sighs and opens her mouth, touching her tongue to his. They're having quite the make-out session when Marina shifts and straddles Rafael, her dress way up revealing most of her thighs. He slides his hands down from the sides of her breasts to cup her ample ass. He loves the fact that she's definitely stacked back there. He's squeezing and rubbing, stroking her thighs occasionally as their mouths and tongues continue explore the others.

Rafael lifts Marina and gently pushes her down on her back. She has one leg on the couch and the other he has placed on the table. He's between her legs now, kneeling on the floor. Her dress is pushed up above her panties to her waist. He's kissing and placing gentle licks all around her waist, up and down to her thighs - avoiding her panties. He then starts slowly kissing her panties where her wetness has begun to soak through. "Marina, can I take your panties off?" he asks. "Please Rafael" she says. He pushes her ass up and reaches around and takes them off her, tossing them to the floor. She's trimmed her hair closely there and he's kissing and licking gently inhaling the heady scent of her. He spreads her thighs wider, allowing access to her clit as he gently laps over and over. "Oh Rafael" she moans. "I'm closing to coming" she says. He picks up the pace slightly, licking from top to bottom. When he reaches her clit he concentrates his attention to it as he hears her shallow breathing. "Oh Oh, I'm coming, I'm coming" she moans as her hands pull his head closer to her aching center. Her hips arch and he moves his head upward, his lips never leaving her clit as he feels her shudder and her spasms beneath his tongue.

Marina is trying to catch her breath as he gently takes her panties and helps her put them back on. He pulls her up to him and kisses her deeply. "That was incredible" she says. "Thank you." He starts laughing, "you don't have to thank me, I wanted to make you feel good" he responds. "Can I return the favor" she asks. "Not now" he says. "Come here" he says pulling her close and kissing her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rafael pleases Marina

Marina is snuggling next to Rafael when she’s overcome with emotion. She starts sniffling and tears start to fall. “Carino, what’s wrong?” “Did I hurt you?” he asks lifting her chin up so that he can look into her eyes. “No, no, that’s not it at all” she says. “Tell me” he says. “I want to listen.” 

“It’s just, just that I haven’t been with anyone since I broke if off with my, my fiancé about eight months ago. And, you’re so nice and sweet and I offered to take care of you after you know, you made me feel incredible and you didn’t push me to do anything. You said, “not right now ” she replied. "Rafael, you're so genuine." "He’s, he was a scumbag” she replies. “Marina” he says, “listen to me.” “I like you, a lot. I hope you’ll come to realize that I’m not a scumbag. I’m here and I want to get to know you better.” “Okay?” he asks leaning down to gently kiss her. “Okay Rafael, thank you” she says. 

“It’s getting late” he says, “I should probably get going soon.” Marina sighs. “What, sweetheart” he asks. She looks up at him, looking into his deeply green/blue eyes. “I don’t want you to go” she says. “Marina, I don’t want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable doing. I would never pressure you.” “I’ll stay on one condition” he says. She frowns and asks, “what?” He kisses her gently and says, “I’ll stay, but no pressure, no nothing, well maybe kissing.” “When I do make love with you it won’t be after we discussed your previous relationship, okay?” “Okay” she says, snuggling into him.

Once in her bedroom he strips down to his boxers and tee shirt with her helping him along the way. He helps her undress too and swears under his breath when he sees how beautiful she is standing there in her bra and panties. He slowly removes her bra and then he removes his tee shirt and places it on her. It’s so warm and smells of his cologne. He wants her but he recognizes tonight is not the right time. 

She pulls back the covers and slides into bed, taking his hand and pulling him in too. He wraps his arms around her and they kiss, slowly and gently for a long time. She rests head on his chest, above his heart and they both drift to sleep. 

Rafael wakes early and realizes that Marina is almost in the same position as last night, head on his chest with her leg entwined with his. He slides out from the bed and uses her bathroom. He grabs his phone quickly and checks his email and texts to ensure the SVU doesn’t need him. Thankfully, here are no texts or urgent emails. 

He does see a text from a fellow attorney he knows asking if he could use two tickets to today’s Ranger game against the Flyers at Madison Square Garden. He glances at Marina, wondering if she’s a hockey fan. He likes all sports but prefers baseball, having played in middle and high school. He texts his friend back asking if he can let him know in about an hour and Rafael gets thumbs up emoji in return.

He climbs back into bed and Marina adjusts herself around him. “Morning” she says. “Morning beautiful” he replies. “Do you have plans for today?” he asks. “Well, don’t laugh, but I was going to go to Mass and then do laundry” she answers. “Why would I laugh at that? I go to Mass too.” “But I am laughing about doing laundry” he replies. “Why do you ask?” asks Marina. “My buddy has two seats to the Rangers/Flyers game at the Garden that he can’t use and offered them to me. But, seeing as you have laundry to do (rolling his eyes) I guess you can’t go” he says smirking. “Hey, I want to go with you Rafael, I’m a huge hockey fan” she responds while her hand traces circles on his bare chest. She leans up and kisses him and he responds by opening his mouth and allowing her tongue entrance, kissing her deeply in return.

“Mm mm” she says. “Sweetie” he says kissing her while talking, “it’s an early afternoon game and we both don’t want to miss Mass and the game.” “If you keep kissing me – we will” he says. “I want you Rafael” Marina says looking in his eyes. “Oh, Dios, I want you too Marina, more than you can imagine.” “But, I don’t want a time constraint on how long we have to make love” he says, “does that make sense?” “Yes, it does” Marina answers. 

“I have an idea” he says. “I’ll text my buddy and tell him we’ll take the tickets.” “You pack an overnight bag and bring stuff for work tomorrow.” “We go back into the city, stop at my place. I’ll get a quick shower and change. We’ll go to Mass at St. Patrick’s, and then head to the game.” “After we go back to my place, order take out and you stay the night” he says. “What do you think?” Rafael asks. 

Marina smiles and says, “I think your very thorough and your attention to detail is bar none, as you showed me last night.” He gets ups from the bed and pulls her up and into his arms. “Wait until later, carino, you haven’t seen anything yet” he says kissing her. “Now into the shower with you” he says, playfully smacking her ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael gets his cock sucked.

Marina takes a quick shower and dresses then throws some clothes into a bag. Rafael dresses and found out from his friend that the tickets are at will call so that’s easy enough.  They drive into the city and thankfully traffic is light.  Rafael watches Marina out of the corner of his eye while he’s driving.  She’s so animated and excited about the game.  He enjoys looking her and he’s glad she seems happy.   They park in the garage in the back of his building.  He grabs her bag from the backseat and they take the elevator to his floor.

They enter his apartment and it’s just as she imagines.  Clean, clear lines and decorated tastefully. Books are everywhere, but not messy.  Homey features like throw pillows soften things up a bit. There’s a piano in the corner and this surprises her.  “You play?” she asks.  “I do.”  He responds.  “Will you play something for me sometime?” she asks.  “Of course, carino” he answers.

He places her bag on a chair in his bedroom.  He opens his closet and hands her a couple of hangers.  “For your stuff” he says.  He then opens a drawer and pushes some things off to the side.  “In case you need it” he says.  Marina is staring at him.  “What?” he asks.  “You’re giving me room in a drawer, in your closet” she says.  “Marina” he says, taking her in his arms “I am not a play the field guy.  As I said last night, I like you a lot and I want to get to know you better.  I’m hoping we can continue to spend time together.”  “Besides, Rita will have my head if I hurt you – which I have no intention of doing.”  Since Marina’s wearing flats she steps on her toes and kisses him.  “I want to get to know you better too.” She pulls away and smacks his ass playfully “now you get in the shower” she tells him.

He’s talking to her through the shower as she puts on make-up.  She can’t believe how comfortable they are with each other.  It feels like they’ve known each other longer than they have and feels that Rafael does seem genuine.  She’s looking forward to the day and especially the night with him.  Thinking about him eating her last night makes her stomach jump and heart pound.  Without a doubt that was the best orgasm she’s ever had.  She can’t help but wonder about tonight and his excited about it.

Marina asks him about coffee and he tells her he has a Kureg in the kitchen.  She asks how he takes his and he responds back “black” – which doesn’t surprise her.  She makes two cups, finding his kitchen easy to navigate, and brings them back to his bedroom. 

He’s in his boxers and tee shirt and she’s glad that the didn’t walk in on him naked.  She doesn’t think he’d mind at all, but she wants to wait until tonight to devour him and she knows she wouldn’t be able to contain herself.  She’s struggling now watching him. He puts on jeans and a button-down shirt, rolling up the sleeves while sipping coffee.

They wait outside Rafael’s building for their Uber.  When Uber shows Rafael opens the door for Marina and gets into the car behind her. They sit close to each other in the back seat.

Arriving at St. Patrick’s they find seats.  The Mass is about to begin and Rafael can’t help but steal glances at Marina. During the “sign of peace” Rafael gently kisses Marina’s cheek and she smiles at him. He cannot believe how beautiful she is.  He feels uncharacteristically peaceful with her. 

After Mass they decide to walk to MSG since it’s just over a mile and the weather isn’t too cold.  Rafael reaches for Marina’s hand and they walk, talking and laughing with each other.  They arrive at MSG and go to will call to pick up their tickets. 

They grab a couple of beers and sandwiches.  They make their way to their seats. They are terrific and have a great view, being 12 rows from the ice. During the pre-game skate they eat and drink, watching both teams warm up.  Marina is pleasantly surprised that Rafael knows a lot about hockey.  As the end of the third period approaches the Rangers score short-handed to tie the game and eventually win in a shootout.  The arena erupts and Marina and Rafael high-five and then hug each other. 

They Uber back to Rafael’s and they hold hands.  Rafael unlocks and open his door and Marina enters, taking her coat off.  Rafael removes his jacket and comes up to her and stops.

He lifts her chin and kisses her.  She stands on her toes and kisses him, her hands in his hair.  He reaches down and around and grabs her full ass, as she presses against him.  He kisses down and around her neck, nibbling softly.  His erection is pressing against her. 

“I need you Rafael” she says, pulling away from him.  She grabs his hand and pulls him into the bedroom.  They kick their shoes off, their lips never leaving the other.  She starting to unbutton his shirt while pulling it from his jeans.  He pulls her top off, while unzipping her jeans.  She unzips his jeans, reaching in to feel his cock. They push their jeans down and off, along with socks.  Rafael removes his tee shirt, standing only in his boxers.  His erection is bulging. 

He pulls the comforter and sheet down and pushes Marina onto her back.  He kisses her neck, down and around her collar bones and to the swell of her breasts.  He unhooks her bra and she slides it from her shoulders.  He leans down and takes her right breast in his hand, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and index finger.  He sucks on her left nipple, pulling and nipping gently. 

Marina sits up and pushes Rafael onto his back.  She kisses his lips, over and over.  She kisses his neck and bites his earlobes.  She whispers “I’m going to suck your cock” in his ear and he moans.  She begins her descent down his chest, peppering it with kisses while rubbing his cock through his boxers.  She pulls his boxers down just slightly, releasing his cock, seeing the wetness at the top. She takes hold of it and licks the head.  “Ah, ah” he says.  “Lift up” she says as she pulls his shorts down and off.  She positions herself between his legs.  She cups his balls in her hand and leans over his cock taking it into her mouth.

 He’s very big and it’s throbbing.  She licks the head, while stroking his balls, pulling just bit.  She takes the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue over and over around it.  “Oh Dios mio” he moans.  “Marina, I’m boing to blow your head off if you don’t stop” he stays.  She takes his cock and deep throats it, pumping her head up and down.  She does this again and again, and his breathing is shallow and his legs tense.  “Oh fuck, Marina” he says.  His hands are in her hair and he’s arching his back, fucking her mouth, watching her suck him.   She’s circling the head of his cock, then deep throating it while he thrusts upward.  His legs begin to shake, and he’s sweating now, as she sucks faster.  “Ah, ah, Marina.  I’m, I’m, uh, coming” he moans as he spasms and twitches.  She swallows all of it, holding onto his cock as he orgasms.  He’s breathing is rapid and shallow as she slides up to him.  She kisses him and looks into his eyes as he catches his breath.  They’re glassy and deep green blue.  “You’re going to pay for that” he says smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marina's turn to orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut, oral sex, fucking

Marina snuggled against Rafael. He had resumed regular breathing after his exploding orgasm. “Where did you learn to use your mouth that way?” he asked, smiling. “I haven’t had many partners, so I wasn’t taught” she says laughing. “I really enjoy pleasing and teasing” she says. He turns to his side and kisses her. He loves the way she parts her mouth, allowing him entrance. He strokes his hands up and down her arm, moving to rub her breast gently. He pushes her onto her back, scooting closer and pushes her legs apart. His fingers trail a path down to her center and he finds her sopping wet. “Jesus Christ, Marina, you’re soaked” he tells her while spreading her lips apart. “You get me so hot” she replies. "Yeah, I know the feeling" he says smiling. 

He’s feeling her folds gently and dipping downward, putting a finger insider her. She arches her hips, feeling him go a bit deeper. He kisses her and continues stroking her gently and rubbing her swollen clit, then going back inside her. He brings his hands up to his mouth and licks her fingers. “Uh” she says, watching him. He kisses her again and she tastes herself on his lips. She spreads her legs wider and she licks her lips. He’s watching her reaction as he continue to play with her, leaning his head to suck her nipples, one by one. 

“Tell me, Marina. Tell me what you feel” he says. “Uh, it feel so good and I’m getting close to coming” she replies. “Not yet, Carino” he replies. “I want you to come while I’m inside you” he tells her. “Um, um” she says, hesitating. “What baby?” he asks. “Um, it’s difficult for me to come from, from” she almost stutters. “It’s okay, I’m going to make sure you’re ready, and I’m going to take my time” he tells her. “There’s no pressure, but you will come, one way or another” he says. She reaches up with both arms and pulls him down to her, kissing him while her hands are in his hair. 

“Do you trust me Marina?” he asks. “Yes, why?” she answers. “Get on your hands and knees” he tells her and she complies. He tells her to move back a bit and she does. He gets off the bed and kneels on the floor, his face behind her. He spreads her lips wide and begins licking her from behind. “Ah, ah” she says as he continues to eat her from behind, licking and pulling on her swollen lips gently. "Oh my" she says. He takes a finger and dips it into her wetness. He then places it on her asshole, rubbing circles at the entrance, but not entering. He’s still eating her and her legs begin to tremble. “Oh God Rafael” she says. “That’s so good” “Mm mm, mmmm, you like that?” he asks. “Yes!” she says. “I’m going to come” she says. “Not yet” he says and he takes his finger away from her asshole. “Awe” she moans.

He stops eating her and stands. “Turn over for me” He says. He reaches into the night table and takes out a condom as Marina flips over. He opens it and places it on his dripping cock. He looks at her, hair wild, eyes glazed, chest flushed and he thinks to himself he could see her like this forever. He gets on top of her and kisses her deeply. He takes his cock in his hand and pushes it into her. “Oh” she mumbles against his lips. He begins moving, slowly, in and out, keeping the same pace and speed, again and again. Marina’s breath quickens and Rafael increases his pace, slightly. He’s watching her as he alternates between kissing her and sucking a nipple. Her breathing is shallow now and her eyes widen. “I think, I, I’m going...to come” she moans. Rafael moves faster, slipping his hand between them and rubbing her clit. “Look at me, Marina” he tells her. "I'm going to come too" he tells her. Her eyes are staring into his. “Uh, ah, ah, arrrrgh, Rafael, Rafael” she moans, as the spasms overcome her. Rafael pushes deeply as his orgasm shatters through him. "Marina, Marina" he moans. She leans up and buries her head into his shoulder, panting. "I told you that you were going to come, one way or the other" he says, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night

Rafael slipped the condom off and threw it in the wastebasket. He snuggled up to Marina and pulled her into his arms, with her head on his chest. He kisses her head and she looks up at him. “I, I’ve never felt like that before” she tells him. “What do you mean?” he asks. “When I came, my orgasm, it was…incredible. I felt inside my pelvis quiver and that’s never happened before” she tells him. “Marina, I’m so happy that I could make you feel good. You make me feel so good too and my orgasms were mind-blowing” he tells her. “It’s just” she says hesitating. “What?” he asks. “I’m not used to that and well, feeling so comfortable and openly talking about it.” “Marina, what happened between us was beautiful and there isn’t a reason not to talk about it.” “I hope that I can continue to make you come that way every time we make love.” “I feel very comfortable with you too. Sometimes, you meet someone and it clicks, and this is one of those times – at least for me” he tells her. “Oh, Rafael, I feel the same way” she says. 

“Are you hungry?” he asks. “Yes!” she answers. "Take out?" he asks. "Sure, what are you thinking?" "Chinese?, Italian?, although maybe I've eaten enough Italian in the last 24 hours" he says smirking. "Oh, you're a laugh riot" Marina answers laughing. "In that case I definitely don't want Cuban" she says playfully. "Marina, you and I both know that you're never going to get enough Cuban, don't we?" he asks laughing. "Oh stop, and just order Chinese" she says rolling her eyes. 

Marina and Rafael are lounging on his couch with their buffet of Chinese spread on the coffee table. He's using chop sticks and she's using a fork. "Why aren't you using your chopsticks" he asks. "And have them slow me down? "No way" she says forking a shrimp and eating it. Rafael shakes his head, laughing. 

"Do you have court this week?" she asks. "No" he responds. "I have a lot of paper work to catch up on and if SVU catches a case, I'll have to prep a warrant." "Does Rita have court? Will you be busy?" he asks. "Not to sound cliche but I'm always busy. Rita has a trial later this week, so she'll be prepping. "I know we haven't talked about it, but I know we both understand about keeping confidential what happens in our respective offices." "Absolutely" Marina says. "I would never want to do or say anything to the detriment of your or Rita's cases."

With their hunger satisfied Marina and Rafael snuggled on the couch. He knew he should be reading some briefs but she felt so good curled next to him watching the movie. At least he hoped for a lighter week at the office and would catch up on his reading and paperwork.

While leaning against him Marina begins to stroke his chest lightly. She trails her fingers down to the waistband of his sweatpants, skimming across his cock and down his thigh. She crosses to his other leg and trails up skimming his cock again and up to his chest. He’s beginning to have a difficult time concentrating on the movie as his cock is getting harder and harder. Her fingers are barely touching him but it’s so exciting and he lets out a sigh. “That feels good, huh?” she asked. “Mm, yeah. My cock is so hard for you Marina.” “I think you need to fuck me Rafael” she tells him.

“Come here” he says. She stands and he reaches up and pulls her yoga pants down and off, along with her panties. He slides down to the floor and sits, putting one of her legs up on the table. He leans in between her legs and starts licking her wet slit while her hands are in his hair pulling his head closer. “Oh, oh, that feels so so good” she says. His hands are around her ass and his face is buried in her. He takes one hand and lifting up his hips pulls his sweats down and kicks them off while he continues to eat her. His cock is throbbing and he’s ready to pull her down to sit on top of him when he says “shit.” “What?!? Marina says. “Condom, be right back” he says. Before she even realizes what’s happening he’s back opening the wrapper and sliding it onto his throbbing cock, as he sits on the couch. “Sit” he tells her and guides his cock into her as she straddles him, slipping down slowly. “Ah, ah.” She moans. “Am I hurting you?” he asks. “No, but you’re big.” “I know baby, go slowly” he says.

He’s deep inside her and he doesn’t move, allowing her to move at her own pace. Their lips and tongues crash against each other and he’s rubbing her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. She’s rocking back and forth on his cock and he feels he might come soon. She’s kissing his neck, her arms wrapped around him. He takes his hand and finds her clit and rubs it gently with his thumb. “Ra, uh, ah, Rafael” Marina moans. “Say it, baby” he tells her. “Fuck me.” He grabs her hips and he thrusts upward. “Dios, Marina, you’re so fucking tight, I’m going to come” he says while panting. “Marina, Marina” he whispers clutching her, his breathing rapid in her ear. “Uh uh uh Rafael” she says to him as he feels her contract around him and she collapses against him, gasping for breath as her orgasm crashes through her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Sunday night and Monday am.

It was late and Marina and Rafael were lying in his bed, talking. She was practically lying on top of him, her breath warm on his chest, her curly hair splayed down her shoulders. He was stroking her arm leisurely and would occasionally twist locks of her hair around his fingers. Before he know it, he felt her asleep on him, breathing evenly. 

He was thinking about the past 24 hours with her. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good, not only physically, but mentally too, for an entire day. He was thankful that SVU hadn’t needed him for a case, as it really allowed him to spend time with Marina. Winning in Court provided a different type of feeling good. He enjoyed spending time with Liv and Noah too, but that was different. He wasn’t ready to explore his feelings about Liv or what he thought her feelings were while there was another woman in his bed.

He felt so completely light with Marina. He hated to be cliche, but she was a breath of fresh air. He thought how she looked when she smiled and laughed, it was adorable. He smiled to himself. She spoke lovingly about her Italian family and enjoyed her work with Rita. She was passionate in their lovemaking, so giving and matched his fervor easily. He loved how she said his name when she came and he realized he wanted hear that for a long, long time. And, that scared the shit out of him.

In the morning Rafael woke before Marina and slipped quietly out of bed and his room and walked to the kitchen. He made two mugs of coffee and sat them on the table next to his  bed. He leaned over and kissed Marina gently on the lips. “Morning Rafael” she said smiling. “I slept well, how about you?” Rafael asked. “Great” she said. He hands her a mug of coffee. “Oh my god, Rafael, you brought me coffee in bed?” Marina exclaims. “I could kiss you!” “Drink up, and you can kiss me in the shower” he says laughing. 

Rafael and Marina are in the shower, lathering each other’s bodies. Marina is stroking Rafael’s soapy cock and he has his hands between her legs, feeling her wet folds. She’s on her toes, kissing him and he has his hand in her hair. She strokes his cock faster and he whispers against her lips that he’s going to come. “Do it Rafael, come for me” she said. With that said, he gives in to the pleasure and moans in Marina’s ear, “ah, ah, ah Marina.” “I like making you come, Rafael.” “You’re next” he says. He kisses her neck, trailing kisses to her breasts. He sucks on each nipple, picking up the pace of rubbing her clit. She grips his shoulders, feeling her orgasm overcome her. “Ah, uh, Rafael, I’m coming” she says collapsing against him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday

Rafael and Marina kissed goodbye outside his apartment with promises of speaking later. Rafael hopped into his Uber and Marina her ride.

Marina arrived at work, dropped her overnight bag in the corner of her office, and went to get coffee. Rita was out with a client and wasn’t expected until later. Marina worked through the morning, pushing thoughts of Rafael from her mind, as she needed to focus on document review. 

She grabbed lunch and ate at her desk. She thought about Rafael and how much she enjoyed being with him. She never expected to move so quickly, but found herself so comfortable. He’s, thankfully, so different from her ex and surmises that’s why she felt at ease. 

She is curious about his age, though. She knows he and Rita were at Harvard together, but she’s not really sure how old Rita is, as she’s never thought much about it. She pulls up Google on her laptop and types in his name. She sees his LinkedIn profile, clicks on it, does a quick scan and sees his year of graduation. She does a quick mental calculation which puts him at 44. Well he’s 14 years older, no surprise there as she’s always been attracted to more mature men.

Rita walked into Marina’s office and came to a dead stop. “What’s that?” Rita asked. “What’s what?” Marina replied. “My salad?” Marina asks. She sees Rita looking at the overnight bag tossed in the corner. “Are you hungry? Did you eat? I can have someone grab you something” Marina stammered. “Don’t go all Italian on me, asking if I’m hungry Marina, I know you too well.” Rita replies. “I, I’ve put a few pounds on and I’ve decided to go back to the gym” Marina says. “Oh for fucking out loud! You spent the night with Barba, didn’t you?” Rita asks. “Actually I spent the past two nights with him” Marina whispered. “Keep it out of the office” Rita tells her, turning and walking out of her office. Marina hears Rita’s laughter as she walks down the hall to her own office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina and Rafael texting. Rafael and Rita texting. Rafael and Rita drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback comments welcome

Rafael was in his office working on paperwork. It was a necessary evil, and one that he knew came with the job. He let his mind wander to Marina and he decided to text her:

R: Hi. I enjoyed spending time with you. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.  
M: Hi! Me too. It was more than fun.  
R. I’m going over my week with my assistant shortly and I’ll be in touch with plans.  
M: Terrific. BTW, Rita saw my overnight bag and put 2 and 2 together. /  
R: Ha! What was her reaction?  
M: She said “keep it out of the office.” And then she laughed, a lot .  
R: That's so Rita. Are you upset/concerned carino?  
M: Not really. We’re professionals and I hope she knows that. I really like when you call me carino.  
R. Don’t worry about Rita, I’ll check in with her. And I plan on calling you that for quite some time.  
M: I’m looking forward to it.  
R: Me too – and other things. I’ll call you when I have my schedule for this week sorted.  
M. Perfect. 

Rafael didn’t think Rita would have an issue with him seeing Marina, but he did plan on checking in with her once he figured out his schedule. Actually, once Carmen planned his life.

Later in the day, Rafael texts Rita:

Rafael: Hey, free for a drink or three tonight?  
Rita: Oh hello Barba. I was prepping for trial, but my client took a plea, thoughtfully saving me billable hours. Clearly you'll be buying tonight.  
Rafael: I always buy. 7:30 tonight at Forlini’s?  
Rita: See you then. I can’t wait to hear about your weekend, I heard it was interesting. (smiley face)

Rafael called Marina on her cell. “Hello Rafael” she answered. “Carino” he replied. “You’re going to make me blush if you call me that while I’m work.” “I can say other things to make you blush if you’d like” he told her. “Let’s wait until we’re alone” she replied laughing. “That’s why I’m calling. Do you have plans for Wednesday night?” “I thought we could grab a quick bite and you could stay over" he said. “Will there be biting once we're back in your apartment?” she asked him. “Most definitely” he answered, smirking. She giggled and he smiled to himself as he visualized her. “I’ll text you tomorrow to confirm, carino.” “Can't wait.” Marina said.

Oliva had approached Carmen’s desk, but found it empty. She was about to enter Rafael’s office, as his door was ajar, but she heard him on the phone: “confirm, carino.” “Huh,” she says to herself. “Did he just say carino?” she asks herself, shaking her head as she walks into his office. He had just ended the call and was smirking. 

“Barba.” “Benson” he responded. “I came over to review the testimony for the Nelson rape.” “Is now okay?” “Uh, uh, yes, it’s fine” he says, clearly flustered. “Let’s get started” he replied while sitting at his desk. “You okay?” Liv asks. “Yes, I’m good” he says. “Ready?” “Yes, let’s do this.” 

Rafael walked into Forlini’s and Rita was already there sipping a martini. It appeared to be a dirty martini, on ice, with several olives in a brandy snifter. Rita knew how to drink he thought to himself. He had to admit it looked good, but he was definitely going with scotch, his usual. He walked over to the bar, nodded to the bartender and said “McCallan, neat” and sat next to Rita. 

“How’s cradle robbing going?” she asked smirking. “Dammit, Rita” he said blushing, “nothing like getting right to it.” “Ah, my friend, your tells are showing” she said to him. He shook his head, smiling, “I really like her Rita. I know I sound like I’m twelve. She’s a breath of fresh air” he says. Rita turns and looks at him without saying anything. "What?!" he asks. “Oh, have you got it bad” Rita said in a sing song voice. “Don’t hurt her Rafael, she’s already been hurt by that douche bag she was supposed to marry." "You do have a way with words Rita and I have no intention of hurting her" he replies. “That’s good, because I wouldn’t want Fin to have to hurt you” she says winking. They both laugh hysterically.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they stopped laughing Rita asked “seriously, Rafael what about Benson?” Rafael sighed loudly. “I, I, she’s ah” he said trying to articulate his feelings. “You’re rarely at a loss for words counselor” Rita responded. “I know you’ve started seeing Marina recently, and I brought up Benson, but you’re a smart man Rafael.” “You told me you 'really like' Marina. You know, like a twelve year old.” “Now is it necessary to revisit that Rita?” “Can’t you let sleeping dogs lie or sleep or whatever the frig sleeping dogs do” Rafael stated, clearly frustrated with his own inability to deal with whatever feelings there may or may not be regarding Olivia. “Wait and see how things progress with Marina. There's no need to speak with Olivia just yet. Although I will tell you to do what’s best for you, and sometimes it’s not what everyone thinks is best. Go with your heart my friend” Rita tells him, leaning over and patting his hand.

Rafael texts Marina the next day.

R: Hey. How’s your day?

M: Hi! I’m good. Busy. You?

R. Stuck in a too long meeting; may not be able to call until tonight. Okay?

M. Of course. Going to my parents for dinner, pasta tonight. I should be home by 9 or so.

R. I like pasta. (smiley face)

M: Well, if you play your cards right you just might have some famous Genovese cooking.(smiley face)

R: I’ve already tasted some Genovese and I love it. (winking face)

M. You’re bad and you’re making me blush.

R. You have no idea how bad I can be. (smiley face)

M: I’m learning. (winking face)

R: I call you tonight

Maria had a pleasant dinner with her family. She didn’t tell them about Rafael as she wants to see where this relationship is headed and to enjoy Rafael. She didn’t want to deal with all the questions they would ask like a typical family. 

Rafael was finished reading in his office while noshing on pretzels and sipping his scotch. He felt good that he was able to get his reading accomplished. He packed up his stuff and left the building while calling for an Uber ride. 

Marina pulled into her driveway and saw someone sitting on her front steps. She panicked for a moment until she realized it was Rafael. She grabbed her tote bag and got out of the car.

“Hey is everything okay, are you alright?” She asked him. “Hey Carino, everything is fine. I, I wanted to see you” he said. He walked the few steps to her and wraps her in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair, holding her tightly to him, his body pressed against her. “Come on, let's go inside” she said, guiding him through the door. He removed his coat, suit jacket and took off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt at the top. She holds up her tote “I have leftovers, if you’re hungry.”

He walked toward her and taking the tote, placed it on the table. He grabs her hand and pulls her to him. He puts his hands in her hair, pulling her face to his. He's staring in her eyes and whispers against her lips, “I couldn't stop thinking about you today. Do you know what you do to me Marina?” “No” she breathed against his lips, while clinging to him, “but tell me.” “Here, with you in my arms, my stomach is jumping and my heart feels as though it might burst from my chest.” “I want to kiss you senseless, bury my head between your legs, make you moan and say my name until you’re hoarse, then make love to you until we both scream” he told her, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “Oh Rafael” she replies “I need you now, let’s go upstairs.” 

Rafael and Marina spent the last hour making love and their breathing has barely returned to normal. It was quick and furious, slow and sensuous, their bodies are still entwined. His fingers were in her hair and she’s playing with the hair on his chest. She looks up at him “does this mean I won’t see you tomorrow night?” “Carino” he said, “I cannot get enough of you.” “Of course we’ll see each tomorrow night, and don’t forget your overnight bag.” “Are you going back to Manhattan tonight?” she asked. “Absolutely not!” “Wild horses couldn’t drive me away” he replied, laughing. “We’ll Uber in the morning and I’ll go home shower and change before going into work.”

“I want you to know that I haven't been with anyone since I broke it off with my ex-finance about eight months ago. He was a habitual cheater. I got myself tested to ensure that I’m clean, and I am” Marina told him. “I was tested a few months ago too and I’m clean as well” Rafael replied. “I can say with certainty that I have no desire to try to meet and be with anyone else other than you” he added. “I feel the same way” Marina said leaning up to kiss him. “Not that you asked, but I’m still on the pill, so..” “I wouldn’t want you to think that I believe birth control is solely your responsibility.” “If you feel you want to go off the pill then we’ll discuss other options.” “Are you comfortable with this?” he asked. “Yes, and thank you for discussing openly.” “I only want you to feel safe and comfortable with me.” It amazed him how much he meant that.


	11. Chapter 11

Rafael and Marina continued to see each other over the next several months. When Rafael had evening trial prep and didn’t finish until late, they managed to see each other, if only to sleep in the same bed and relish in the other’s scent and warmth. Rafael enjoyed explaining the intricacies of his cases to her. He found that Marina had a keen mind and was enthusiastic about the law. 

They enjoyed being together, going to the Bronx Zoo, Met Museum, and shows on and off Broadway. They went to local music clubs and Mets and Yankees games. They walked in Central Park, ate at fancy restaurants, dressing up, and dive bars, sipping beers and eating burgers. They stayed in too, either at her home or his apartment. They'd order in Pizza or Chinese or he'd make Cuban and she'd make Italian. They watched movies and listened to their favorite music. Their relationship flourished and deepened and Rafael and Marina were very happy. 

Rafael had been prepping for trial. It was going to be particularly gruesome as the victim was repeatedly sexually assaulted, beaten severely and had a long road ahead to recovery. Court recessed and they broke for lunch. He received a text from Marina. She was on her way to the Court House to bring Rita her cell, which Rita had left in her office before heading out. Rita was representing a defendant in an unrelated case. Rita was outside the Court Room as Marina arrived, handing over the attorney's cell phone. Rafael saw them and walked down the hall, and greeted them both. After a minute, Rita excused herself leaving Rafael and Marina alone. 

Olivia walked up the steps from the first floor to the second, where Rafael was presenting his case. They agreed to meet for lunch before she took the stand that afternoon. As she exited the stairs she stopped. She saw Rita Calhoun turn and walk away from Rafael and a woman. Rafael's back was to her and Olivia watched as Rafael placed his hand on the upper arm of the woman, squeezing and then sliding his arm down to her elbow. There was something clearly intimate about the way it was done, and it caught Olivia completely off guard.

Rafael sensed something was bothering Olivia. She seemed off a bit that afternoon during questioning. As they walked from the Court House he broached the subject. “You okay Liv?” he asked. “I’m fine Barba” she answered. “You seemed distracted at lunch and a bit terse during questioning.” “Terse” she repeated, rolling her eyes. “Only you would say terse, Barba.” “You say that like it’s a bad thing” he said smiling. Liv did not smile back. Rafael stopped walking. “Liv, what’s wrong?” he asked. “I already told you I’m fine Barba, can you drop it?” “You’ve just called me Barba three times in the past 40 seconds. You’re annoyed or angry or something.”

Olivia sighed. “Who was the woman at the Court House?” she asked. “What woman?” “You were in the Hall, outside the Court Room and Calhoun was there, along with a younger woman with long dark, hair” Liv stated. “Oh, uh, that was Marina, Rita’s paralegal” Rafael said as he tried to figure out where this was headed. “Rita’s paralegal” Liv says. “Yes, Rita’s paralegal” Rafael repeated with some annoyance. “Liv what is this about?”

“You touched her arm and the way you did it, it appeared that you knew her, – well” Liv said, looking down. “I do know her, obviously since she works with Rita.” Rafael was hesitatant, “we’ve, um, gone out a few times.” He didn’t like not being completely truthful but he knew this was not a good time for a conversation about his relationship with Marina

Olivia’s heart was pounding in her chest and she felt sick to her stomach because she was jealous. She knew she needed to say something but she didn’t know how to convey her thoughts regarding her jealousy. And she didn’t want to go there, with him, now. She replied, “I’m just tired, Rafael.” He doesn’t believe her for a minute, but let it go. 

Later that night, Liv and Rafael were at Forlini’s, sipping their drinks. “Any plans for the weekend Counselor?” Liv asked. “Yes,” Rafael responded, “I told you earlier I had gone out with Marina, Calhoun’s paralegal, a few times.” “Well” he continued, “I got tickets to see Hamilton.” “How about you?” he asked.

Liv looked at Rafael, “is this a steady thing?” she asked cautiously. “It has been for a bit” he replied. “How are you dealing with your breakup with Cassidy?” Rafael asked, changing the subject. “Surprisingly good; it was mutual as you know” she responded. “I have to be honest” she continued, “I felt jealous when I saw you with Marina and you told me you had gone out with her.” “I knew it! I knew it!” he practically screamed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, “we’re good friends aren’t we Liv?” “We are Barba, and I’ve learned my lesson about dating coworkers.” 

Marina approached Rafael’s door and heard him playing the piano. She stopped for a moment, listening, trying to place the song. She heard him singing, but couldn’t make out the lyrics. She knocked tentatively. Rafael stopped playing, walked to the door and let Marina in.

“Marina, carino” he whispered in her ear as he wrapped her in his arms. He lowered his head to hers and they kissed. “I missed you” he told her. “I missed you too baby.”

“Come” he says taking her hand while he walked over to the piano. He sat and patted the space next to him on the bench and Marina slid in next to him. He began to play and sing:

(Cred to Bill Withers, song is Lovely Day)

When I wake up in the morning, love  
And the sunlight hurts my eyes  
And something without warning, love  
Bears heavy on my mind  
Then I look at you  
And the world's alright with me  
Just one look at you  
And I know it's gonna be  
A lovely day  
A lovely day  
When the day that lies ahead of me  
Seems impossible to face  
When someone else instead of me  
Always seems to know the way  
Then I look at you  
And the world's alright with me  
Just one look at you  
And I know it's gonna be  
A lovely day  
A lovely day  
When the day that lies ahead of me  
Seems impossible to face  
When someone else instead of me  
Always seems to know the way  
Then I look at you  
And the world's alright with me  
Just one look at you  
And I know it's gonna be  
A lovely day  
A lovely day

“I love you Marina” Rafael whispered to her. “I love you too, Rafael.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina meets Raul Esparza at Jury Duty and Rafael Barba is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve recently seen a picture of Raul Esparza at what people think may have been Jury Duty. I was inspired to write this short chapter.

Marina dialed the number, heard the prompt and hung her head in disgust. She had Jury Duty the following day. Ugh. Doing her civic duty wasn’t high on her list, but perhaps because of her working with Rita Calhoun, she thought she’d get excused. Should she make it to the questioning round she hoped that would be her saving grace.

Marina arrived at the court house and was instructed to go to the Jury Room on the second floor. She chose a seat in the back as she loved to people watch. As she settled in she looked up and saw a very attractive man walking toward the back row. He was dressed casually, had a bit of scruff, and was carrying a laptop bag. He was very familiar looking. As he approached, she realized he was going to sit next to her and holy freaking shit, it was Raul Esparza! 

“Hi, is this seat taken?” he asked. “Uh, uh, no, not at all.” “Thanks” he replied, sitting. Marina was trying desperately not to hyperventilate. She was scanning the room, she can’t believe no one else recognized him. 

She took out her cell phone and texted Rafael:

 

M: I’m at Jury Duty

R: Yes, you told me this morning.

M: You’ll never guess who’s sitting next to me.

R: Never say never. I’m thinking…A-rod?

M: Ew no!

R: Rudy Guiliani?

M: Seriously, Rafi? 

R: Please just tell me

M: Raul freaking Esparza

R: If you’re joking about this you’re going to pay dearly.

M: I shit you not. As I live and breathe, he’s sitting beside me drinking coffee

R: You need a plan

M: For what?

R: A picture. Maybe I should come down too. With my credentials I could easily get in.

M: Wow. Sure, that wouldn’t be obvious.

R: You do understand he’s been nominated for four Tony awards, right?

M: Yes, I do. If we don’t listen to the Company CD at least once a weekend it’s not a weekend, right?

R: You know, I’ve been told that I resemble him, and I can see it

M: I can’t even breathe, I’m laughing so hard right now. 

R: Please, please try and get a picture.

“I’ll do it” Raul turns and says to her. “Uh huh, what?” “I’ll take a picture, with you, for your friend” Raul told Marina. “Seriously, you were reading my texts?” Marina asked him. He smirked and then smiled and she forgot her anger at his obvious invasion of her privacy. “In my defense, I glanced over, saw my name, and in my legal opinion, that allowed me to look at more texts. “And for your information my middle name isn’t “freaking” he said. “Ha, ha, ha.” They both laughed out loud. “Marina Genovese” she told him, “and I KNOW who you are.” “Okay” he said, “let’s take this picture and send it to your friend.” Marina held up her phone, and they snapped several selfies. She texted them all to Rafi.

Marina received this text:

R: I’m so jealous. I completely and totally hate you with every fiber of my being right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina masturbates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for CC. I hope it helps.

Marina came home from Jury Duty so excited. She never would have imagined meeting Raul Esparza, let alone talk to him, take selfies together (much to Rafi’s chagrin) and eat lunch with him. They actually exchanged cell numbers and Raul promised to let her know more information regarding seeing an SVU shoot and meeting the crew. She was hyped. She couldn’t wait to tell Rafael.

Imagine Rafael actually thinking he resembled Raul. She laughed out loud at the thought. Raul was hot! She was so thoroughly into Rafael and he did things to her that she hadn’t experienced. But, we’re talking Raul Esparza! 

Rafael wouldn’t be home for quite some time and she was feeling aroused. She stripped down to nothing and lay back on the bed. She pulled her vibrator from the night table drawer and set the speed to low. She slid the tip of it around her nipple, first one, then the other, feeling them harden. She felt a familiar yearning between her legs. She took the vibrator, still on low speed, and rolled it around her labia, pushing gently between her folds. She was wet. She slid the tip up and down her slit, pulling her swollen wet lips apart with her other hand. She concentrated the tip of her toy on her clit and felt waves of pleasure come over her. She rolled over on her stomach, placing the vibrator inside her. She bucked her hips up and down until she felt her orgasm building. 

She flipped onto her back again, not wanting to climax yet. She pulled the toy out and again stroked up and down her lips. Her breathing was shallow and her legs were starting to tremble. She turned the speed to medium and circled her clit with the tip. “Uh, ah.” She moaned. “God I wish you were here to eat me Raul” she said aloud for no one to hear. “I wish my legs were wrapped around your head while you lick me.” She turned the speed to high and circled her clit, applying a bit more pressure. “Oh God, Raul, eat my cunt.” Twirling and circling around her swollen clit, one hand squeezing an erect nipple, she felt her orgasm erupting through her. “Um, uh, uh suck my clit.” “Suck it!” “Arrrgh” she screamed. Once her breathing was normal, she put the vibrator in the drawer, turned on her stomach and grabbed Rafi’s pillow to her, smelling him. She drifted to sleep with a contented smile on her lips.


End file.
